(1) Field of the Invention
This inventive concept relates to a sun shield, which is a specifically constructed awning for passengers and the interior surfaces of convertible-style automobiles. The disclosed awning is designed and fabricated to provide means whereby the automobile, with the convertible top is down or stowed, is shaded from the uncomfortably warm and damaging effects of ultraviolet rays. Thus, the interior of the automobile is kept at a reasonable temperature, similar to being parked under a shade tree. The awning prevents discomfort to the vehicle occupants when the vehicle is entered, and possible damage to upholstery and expensive electronic equipment, such as radios, and GPS navigation units due to excessive heat.
The purpose of the screen is to allow occupants of a convertible to travel with the top down (stowed), while enjoying the cooler temperature provided by the screen. The screen also provides significant protection from U.V. rays. (Eighty five to ninety percent, as advertised by the screen manufacturer). The difference in internal versus external temperatures, as tested in an un-scientific way was an average of seven degrees, Fahrenheit. The entire awning assembly may be installed and/or removed in minimal time with no tools required. The awning, when removed and rolled up, is of a storable size for placement into the trunk of the convertible.
(2) Description of the Related Art, Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The following are summaries of devices and/or documents which bear some relationship to the inventive disclosed herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,813 (Mar. 28, 1995) An awning which is universally adaptable to nearly all passenger vehicles, as well as recreational vehicles, is disclosed. A tarp is connected through roof tethers, either to a roof rack or vehicle gutter at one end, and is supported by support poles and tethers and anchored to the ground at the other end. The support poles are collapsible, and the tarp is made of a relatively lightweight material. The tethers are long and short and have loops and spring snap hooks or gutter clamps at opposite ends for quick attachment to the tarp and ground supports and to an automobile roof rack or gutter. The tarp, collapsed poles and tethers are self-contained within a stuff sack for easy portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,096 (Apr. 8, 2008). Disclosed is a shade producing apparatus for protecting the exterior and interior of an automobile, truck or vehicle as well as the passengers. A shade producing canopy supported by poles extending either from the rear trunk or from on top of the roof of a vehicle. The entire folding or collapsible poles and canopy are stored in a hollow airfoil-shaped spoiler. The base of the airfoil-shaped spoiler's two risers is attached to the vehicle. Two tie-down bungee cords are the only other parts that touch the surface of the vehicle. An operator may deploy and retract the shade canopy while remaining on one side of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,053 (Nov. 16, 1976). A sun shield for automobiles comprises a strip of screening material which is stored on a roller within a cylindrical container attached to the automobile. When in use, the material is drawn out of the container through a slit therein, and is pulled over the automobile and attached at its free end to the automobile so that the roof is shielded. The screening material is kept spaced from the automobile bodywork by means of legs which fold up when the sun shield is stored.
U.S. Published Patent Application #2003/0141739 (Jul. 31, 2003. The invention provides a sunshade apparatus for an automobile. An awning (12) is mounted above roof carry bars (10) of a vehicle. Within seconds of manual operation, the awing can either be retracted to occupy a relatively small area, or be fully extended to generate a large rectangular shade area, typically 7 by 8 feet directly above the automobile roof. The awning may be manually retracted or extended by a driver within seconds even when the vehicle is moving. The sunshade apparatus comprises multi-parallelogram shaped supporters (16). These supporters are extendable and retractable along the direction of vehicle width. Awning ribs (14) or awning rollers are perpendicularly mounted on the multi-parallelogram shaped supporters. The awning is mounted on ribs or rollers, so that the awning becomes extendable and retractable along the direction of vehicle width.